


New Boyfriend Who Dis?

by CookiesandAngst



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cutesy, Drinking, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Prompt: Did you just call me your boyfriend/girlfriend?”





	New Boyfriend Who Dis?

Sam was sitting at the bar looking over all the people dancing. Him and Gabriel were scouting the place out sense the siren came here a lot apparently. Or at least he was, Gabriel had disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies, who knew where he was now.

A woman sat down next to Sam and ordered a drink. “Hey hot stuff,” she ran a hand across his chest.

Sam pulled back slightly. He did not want that tonight no thank you-

“ Sammy! ” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and threw an arm around Sam. He looked over at the women. “You found a friend! Oh I’m so proud of you,” he teased. “ my perfect boyfriend! ”

The women sputtered then drained her drink and left. Gabriel watched her leave and removed his arm from around Sam.

Sam stated at Gabriel incredulously. “Did you just call me your boyfriend?” 

Gabriel winced turned back to Sam. “Uh yea sorry I just noticed you didn’t like-”

He was cut off as Sam kissed him hard on the mouth. His eyes got wide for a minute before he kissed Sam back passionately.

 "It has a nice ring to it don’t you agree?“ Sam said against Gabriel mouth.

 Gabriel simply nodded and kissed Sam again.


End file.
